


A Meeting That Lead To Something New

by Pxrplx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A little bit of blood, Anal Sex, BDSM, Confessions, Fighting, Human Names, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Uke America, seme russia, sort of hate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxrplx/pseuds/Pxrplx
Summary: America and Russia are fighting during a meeting again.Except this time, Alfred wants to spy on Ivan.That leads to something none of the expect.(Basically porn with a little bit of plot. Enjoy.)





	A Meeting That Lead To Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!!  
> I am writing fanfiction again! I haven’t written fan fiction (or anything for that matter) in over 3 years, so I am very sorry for any grammar mistakes!  
> Also!  
> In this AU countries physically cannot have any diseases so that’s why they don’t use condoms. But remember that safe sex is the best sex!  
> Anyways, enjoy~

”You have absolutely no right to do that!” shouted Alfred as he lost his temper.  
The whole conference room stilled in silence. As much as everyone is used to America being loud, no one was expecting him to lose his temper that fast.  
Alfred was standing from his seat, hands on the desk, his face red and panting. 

Ivan was standing on the other side of the conference room, arms crossed around his chest, smug expression in his face.  
”And why not, Америка?”  
”Yo-you can't! It's unfair!”  
Alfred fumed back, not being in the right state of mind to form a better argument.  
The room stayed silent, everyone had was too baffled to say anything.  
Arthur was purely disappointed in his brother, Francis felt the sexual tension, and Canada, well, no one even knew he was there. 

The silence was broken by Ludwig clearing his throat, making the two nations stare at him.  
”Are we done yet?” he asked, his accent thickening with annoyance.  
The two super powers hesitated but nodded. 

The rest of the meeting went by fast, with Alfred glaring at the Russian. Ivan on the other hand, was just smiling like usual.  
Alfred had a plan. There was no way that he would just let that slide. He was America, for God's sake! He was the hero! He wouldn't let some commie bastard ruin that. Right? 

Once the meeting was over, Alfred had decided that he would corner the Russian. Since the meeting was in America, it was way easier for him to access Ivan’s personal information on where he was staying. 

When Ivan boarded the taxi he felt as if he was being spied on. He just decided to ignore it. 

 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 

Ivan entered into his hotel room, dumping his bags on the floor with a sigh.  
He stretched his muscles, happy that he can just rest without having to worry about the damn capitalist pig. 

His happiness was shortly brought to an end when he heard rustling in the apartment. He stopped, why was anyone here? In his room?  
He moved forward slowly, his eyes sharp and ready to attack.  
Using his left hand he gripped the pipe in his coat.  
Walking forward into the dark living room he noticed a shadow.  
He growled out of anger. Why did someone have to disturb his peace?

As he moved closer, the figure stopped, obviously realizing that the other had noticed him.  
And then Ivan noticed the familiar silhouette. America. 

Well this should teach the pig a lesson, he thought as he moved forward with his pipe in hand. He moved fast, Alfred having no time to react.  
Ivan swung the pipe roughly. The American wailed in pain in as the metal pipe roughly hit the side of his head.  
Blood immediately oozed from the hit, and Alfred fell to the floor, clutching his head in pain.  
Ivan took a few steps forward so that he was standing right in front of the American on the floor.  
”What the fuck, man?!” Shouted the American, lifting himself up into a sitting position, staring at the Russian.  
”I can ask you the same thing, Fredka” Replied the Russian, an obvious smirk on his face.  
Alfred growled and stood up, trying to seem bigger and intimidate the other man.  
Ivan laughed at the American, putting his hands on the wall, trapping Alfred between him and the wall.  
”Wha-at?” struggled the American as he was suddenly surrounded.  
”You know, Fredka, there are so many things that I would want to do to you”  
Growled the Russian.  
Alfred stilled, his eyes filling with worry. When the Russian says that, its never a good thing. Thoughts were running through his head.  
What if he wanted to murder him? Or cut him up into small pieces? There were so many things that the Russian could do to the American. 

And then Alfred felt something large meet his thigh. Alfred froze, realizing what Ivan wanted.  
”No.” Said the American, but his voice was betraying him, as it came out very shaky and hesitant.  
”Are you sure about that?” Growled Ivan with a seductive undertone to that, making Alfreds knees week. 

Sure, maybe, just maybe, Alfred has fantasized about Russia. But it's not like he would admit it. But oh God, he wanted it so bad.  
He wanted it before the Cold War, and during the Cold War. Hell, he still does.  
All of his fantasies involve a certain blond Russian bending him over a counter and taking him raw.  
But that’s a thing that he would never say out loud. 

Alfred involuntarily moaned, his face turning red in embarrassment after realizing what he did.  
The Russian smirked and moved closer, putting his face near his neck.  
Alfred felt Ivan’s breath ghosting over his neck, making him shudder and release a deep breath. 

“You know, I can make you do anything. You can be my pet, you will do everything I say, da? You won’t even have to think about hesitating. I know that you love when people command you.” Growled Ivan, his voice a few octaves lower that usual.  
Alfred threw his hands around the Russians back and pressed his body against the bigger man.  
Alfred closed his eyes and let out a low moan. 

“Tell me Alfred, how bad do you want it?”  
Alfred wanted to hesitate. Usually, there was no way that he would submit to the Russian. Absolutely no way. But he was so lost in his fantasies, just wanting them to come true for once.  
He would let his pride worry later, for now, he wanted to get pounded into the bed to the point of forgetting his own name.  
“Oh God, Ivan” breathed Alfred. Alfred heightened his grip on the Russians shoulders and let out yet another breathy moan as the Russian nipped on his neck.  
“I- I- Oh my god, I want t-this so bad, you h-have no idea” Alfred reddened at the confession and hid his face in Ivan’s neck. 

Ivan chuckled, pulling away from the Americans neck.  
“I have wanted you to do this for so long,” repeated the Russian. Ivan ground his hips, angling so that both of their cocks would meet.  
Alfred widened his eyes in surprise and arousal as he felt how big the Russian was. He released a loud moan, tugging on Ivan’s hair. 

Ivan held Alfred by the waist and turned the around so they would switch positions. Now, Alfred was away from the wall. He pushed the younger nation by the shoulders, making him fall on his knees in front of the Russian.  
All Alfred could do was stare. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. There was no way that he was on his knees in front of the Russian. This was too good to be true. 

He was disturbed from his fantasy when he heard the Russian speak, “So what are you waiting for? get to work, Fredka.”  
Alfred didn’t need any more reminders. He lifted his hands and put them on the blonds thighs. He moved his mouth towards the clothed bulge in front of him and slowly licked it. The Russian let out a breath, encouraging the American to go from licking to sucking on it lightly. God, he loved teasing the Russian.  
He kept on sucking until he was pulled away, letting out an impatient whine.  
“Get to work, da?”

And so he did.  
Alfred unzipped the Russians pants, pulling them down with his underwear.  
The Russians cock sprung out, the cool air making him groan. Alfred could only stare. He always expected Russia to be big, with the fact that he is the biggest country, but never that big. He was at least eleven inches long. Thank god that they were immortal or else Alfred would have been killed by cock. There was no way that he would fit all of that into him. Russia was grinning smugly at him, expecting that reaction. 

Alfred spat into his palm and moved to the Russians cock, putting his hand at the base. He moved his lips closer and sucked on the tip, while looking up and making eye contact with Ivan.  
The Russian looked down at the American below him with hooded eyes and a lustful gaze, making the other shudder.

After a while, Alfred started going down, taking more length into his mouth.  
He got around four inches in when Ivan let out an impatient growl and took Alfred’s hair into his hand. Alfred was about to protest, but it was too late. Ivan had already pulled his head on his cock, making him take way more than he could. Alfred was at the base of Ivan’s cock when he was gagging and trying to get away from the length inside his throat. Tears were running down his eyes, but all Ivan could do was moan lowly at the feeling of swallowing around his cock. He slowly started to grind into Alfred’s mouth, loving the feeling of his throat contrasting against him.  
Ivan was embarrassingly close, so he pulled Alfred away from his length. Alfred coughed and wheezed as he could finally breathe.  
“What the fuck?!” He said, his voice raspy. Ivan just patted his head and said, “Don’t act like you didn’t love it.” That made Alfred turn red and turn his head away in embarrassment. 

Ivan pulled Alfred up, making him stand up. “Get into the bedroom, I have to get something before that, okay, Fredka?” The American nodded, eager for whatever the Russian has planned out for him. 

 

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

 

When Ivan entered the bedroom, he was only in his underwear, same as Alfred. Both had obvious tents in their pants. Ivan was holding something that Alfred didn’t expect. He was holding handcuffs. Alfred shuddered at the thought of being handcuffed and pounded by that large cock.  
“Get on the bed.” Growled the Russian. Alfred obeyed, laying down on his back in the middle of the bed. He put his hands on top of his head and held the headboard.  
He felt so exposed but it felt so good.  
He felt Ivan’s predatory gaze on him and released a breath of pleasure. 

Ivan approached the bed, taking in the scene before him. God, Alfred was breathtaking.  
The Russian took the handcuffs and put them on Alfred, locking his hands with the headboard. Alfred whined impatiently, wanting something in him, now. 

Ivan got on the bed and stranded Alfred, his hips resting on the Americans sides. Ivan looked down at him, his eyes darkened of lust.  
“I am going to break you. After this, the only thing you will remember is my name.”  
Alfred closed his eyes and groaned. “Pl-please, just do something.”  
Ivan complied and lifted himself off of Alfred’s hips, he took the smaller nations underwear off (as well as his own) and grabbed a bottle of lube from the dresser next to the bed.  
He opened the bottle and squirted some lube onto his fingers. As he watched Alfred look at him with lust, he warmed up the lube in his fingers.  
Ivan lifted Alfred’s hips up and looked up at him, as if asking for permission. “Oh come on, now you are asking for consent? Seriously du-“ his speech was cut off with his own moan as Ivan plunged two fingers into his ass at once. Alfred almost screamed in pain. Damn, his fingers were thick.  
“Too much for you already?” Snickered the Russian. Alfred flared at him in return.  
The Russian started moving his fingers in and out, not hitting Alfred’s prostate on purpose. Alfred whined in displeasure as his pleasure spot was ignored.  
That was until Ivan added a third finger and angled them exactly where Alfred wanted them to be with a hard thrust. Alfred’s body curled and voice strained as Ivan started abusing his prostate, making him wish for release. 

After a few minutes, Ivan started getting impatient. He finally pulled his fingers out and took the bottle of lube again. He squirted some into his hand and spread it against his hard cock groaning at the process. Alfred watched with intensity.  
“Come on~” whined the younger nation. 

Ivan looked at him in the eyes, his gaze filled with lust and adoration. He put his cock near Alfred’s entrance and started pushing in. Alfred whined at not being able to touch himself or Ivan, so he went with the alternative and started painting Ivan’s neck with hickies, making the other groan. Ivan was only half way in and Alfred already felt like he was about to explode.  
“W-wait, it h-hurts” he started, but he was silenced with his own scream as Ivan pushed in completely with one thrust.  
Alfred was definitely bleeding. Alfred had tears and snot running down his face. His wrists were aching and probably bleeding too. But he didn’t care. Oh, it was very painful, but it was so good.  
Ivan groaned at the tightness of Alfred’s ass and started thrusting again. He pulled all the way and back in. Alfred was bleeding for sure this time. He wrapped his legs around Ivan’s waist continued moaning.  
“Go on Alfred, moan like a whore for me,”  
And that is exactly what he did. Alfred cried and moaned, not able to make any sentences. Ivan grunted as he kept thrusting. Alfred’s body was experiencing so much pleasure that he was seeing white spots, his vision clouded. All he could say was Russia’s name, just as the other had said.  
Ivan kept thrusting against the younger nations prostate, his thick length stretching him so well. Alfred was so close.  
“I-Ivan, I’m cl-close” he moaned out, tears running down his face. Ivan reached down and took Alfred’s cock into his hand, thrusting fast with a good grip. Alfred was coming with only a few pumps, shooting all over their chests and Ivan’s hand. Ivan was coming right after him with Alfred tightening around him and milking him to the fullest. Ivan stayed inside Alfred for a while longer, laying on top of the younger nations chest.  
As Ivan pushed himself off of Alfred, he did something that none of them expected. Ivan kissed him. The kiss wasn’t lustful, it was affectionate and loving. Ivan’s eyes showed the same emotions too. Alfred stared at him dumbfounded.  
“You know, Fredka, I have never hated you.”  
Alfred stared at him in shock. “B-but the Cold War? Ho-what?” Alfred was extremely confused. This was way more than he had expected.  
“I- I mean, it’s not like I always hated you too..” he replied shyly, hand scratching his neck awkwardly.  
And Ivan kissed him again. Oh god, Alfred craved those kisses. 

“I think we have come to one conclusion, haven’t we?”  
“Yeah. We have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is welcomed dearly and incredibly appreciated. I was thinking of making a part two where the two love birds start developing a relotionship, so leave your thoughts on that below!!~


End file.
